


Valentine’s Day 02: A Bunch of Goofballs On Dates: Snowbyrd & Fair Game: Video Games and Pizza

by PrinceWolf232



Series: Valentines Day Oneshots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (Slight) swearing, F/F, Goofballs galore, M/M, Winter is competitive af, stay at home date, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceWolf232/pseuds/PrinceWolf232
Summary: Snowbyrd and Fair Game are spending a day in at Schnee manor, having pizza and playing video games... and betting money on each other's winning streaks...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Winter Schnee/Robyn Hill
Series: Valentines Day Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Valentine’s Day 02: A Bunch of Goofballs On Dates: Snowbyrd & Fair Game: Video Games and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more goofballs!! I enjoyed this one but up next is Gelato (Changed from Sea Monkeys) and Emercury because I love my villainous kids

“Qrow Branwen prepare your fort for battle!!” Robyn yells with a grin as she stands atop her carefully built book fort in the Schnee manor’s first-floor library.

Qrow grins and yells, “Clover! Fire the encyclopaedia cannon!!” Clover grins at his boyfriend and throws a large book at Robyn. It bounces off a glyph and Qrow yells, “Winter!!! No semblances!!” Winter flips him off and answers, “I don’t remember that being a rule” Qrow is about to respond when the Fair Game fort begins to collapse. Winter shares a smirk with Robyn and from his place on the floor, Clover asks, “Who’s ordering the pizza this time?” Robyn hums and answers, “I’ll do it. You three can set up the game” Robyn jumps down from the fort and Winter follows, walking over to the couches placed around a large tv.

Clover settles down next to Winter and asks, “What game are we playing this time?” Qrow sits next to Clover and asks, “How about Grimm Kart?” Winter scoffs and she says, “You couldn’t play that if you tried, Qrow but sure… All of the games we have are with Weiss and Ruby anyway so that is the only one we have” Robyn walks back in, sitting down next to Winter and she says, “The pizza will be here soon” The trio nod and they all set up their scrolls.

After a few rounds of Grimm Kart, with Clover and Robyn tied for first, the doorbell rings. Robyn hisses and Winter takes her scroll and sticks her tongue out of her mouth as she begins playing with both. Robyn laughs and kisses Winter’s cheek as she stands up to collect the food. Clover laughs and barks, “You’re going down, Schnee!!” Winter barks out a laugh and snaps, “In your damn dreams, Ebi!!” Winter uses one of her power-ups, knocking Clover off of the track as she passes him with a cheerful shout of, “Take that you lucky bastard!” Qrow watches from the side, sipping on his soda and Robyn walks back in just as Winter wins the race. Robyn almost drops the pizza as she shouts, “Did you win?!” Winter nods with a grin and Clover scoffs, “She won by playing dirty!” Winter smirks, winking at him and she answers, “That’s the only way I play, Clover” Clover shoves her with a smile and Robyn sits down next to Winter and opens the pizza box, grinning at the smell.

After eating half the pizza, Clover pipes up and asks, “How about we raise the stakes a little?” Winter raises a brow and asks, “You aren’t thinking about betting, are you?” Robyn shrugs and answers, “I’m down… Qrow?” Qrow shrugs and answers, “Sure… Why not” Winter hums and she pulls out her wallet and says, “Fine… The starting bet is 30 each… I’ll go against Clover first and Robyn will go against Qrow and then we switch… The two with the most wins will go up against each other at the end for the full pot… Got it?” The trio nod and they throw their money into the middle and begin playing.

**_ A few hours later _ **

Winter leans forward, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she barks, “You're going down, Qrow!!” Qrow laughs and yells, “No way, Ice Queen!!” Without taking her eyes off the screen, Winter calls, “Robyn!! Hit me!” Robyn picks up Winter’s soda and places the straw in her mouth and Winter begins to drink from it.

Qrow smirks and nudges her, sending the drink down Winter’s front, causing the white-haired woman to growl in frustration. Winter’s racer passes the finish line first and she sends Qrow a smirk and says, “Pay up, old man” Qrow groans and places his money in Winter’s open hand. Winter smirks at her girlfriend and says, “It’s your turn Robyn” Robyn hums with a grin and answers, “Okay then. Let’s go” The race begins after a few minutes and Winter taps her foot anxiously while trying to pass Robyn’s character on the track.

After three laps of racing, Robyn wins the race, a victorious smirk on her face as she holds out her hand, leaving Winter with no choice but to place the collective 1,200 lien in Robyn’s hand. Robyn kisses the side of Winter’s forehead and says, “Thanks, guys. This was fun” Clover scoffs and answers, “For you maybe. The rest of us are fucking broke now…” Winter makes a noise and Qrow says, “Well, some of us” Robyn chuckles and asks, “How about we go out? Drinks on me?” Winter shrugs and answers, “Sure, let’s go” She stands up and they all walk out of the house.


End file.
